Trainer Jay
by Justine Michelle
Summary: Jay is headed to be the greatest Pokemon Collector there ever was. However, Pokemon and man have drifted apart over the years and Jay must witness first hand the reality of the Pokemon world. Will she reunite Pokemon and man together again? She'll need all the help she needs.
1. Day 1

**Uh, I'm supposed to write one of these right? Well, I'm not really into fanfiction but I've always had this dream of me being a trainer and this is how it would go. I don't think I'll finish it because it's just THAT long. Enjoy… I guess. Oh and I don't own any Pokemon (although I wish I did) nor do I own any "regions" or "places" but this plot is purely mine.  
**

Today is the day! I got my scores back from the Poke-test and 'lo behold, I got a trainer score! It's barely passing but I don't care, I've failed this test too many times.

"Hey Jay, lets head over to Prof. Echo's?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yeah! I can't believe today is the day I get my Pokemon!"

"Me too, I'm pretty excited myself," Marz looked down with a content smile.

"Huh? How did you pass the test on the FIRST attempt?"

"I don't think it was that hard... I mean I learned most of it from you when you would study at my house," I honestly didn't know what to say. Marz was never the kind of person to take on the Pokemon road in life. He had always told me engineer this, college that, blah blah blah. I admit, it hurt my pride a little since all I've ever wanted to be was a Pokemon Collector. Now I feel as if I'm not meant to be on this difficult road…

"So what are you going to choose for your first partner?" I slowed my pace down to walk with him.

"Well, we don't know what kind of Pokemon he has yet. I'm pretty sure we we're assigned a partner already based on our scores," he explained. I thought to myself, maybe if I fight hard enough I'll get an Eevee. I heard there was one in the batch this year. They only accept twenty trainers for every two years, so this year better count.

"I'm going to keep my mind open for the right partner you know what I mean? Pokemon are your partners for life so it's only common sense to pick one you feel connected with," I wonder what Pokemon I WILL get...

"Tell you what, last one there gets a Slowpoke!" He darted off in a flash. Of course he would choose the perfect time to go for a sprint: at the bottom of the hill.

I ran as fast as I could behind him until we reached the top. I could see a clump of people at the door to the Professor Echo's Lab. Marz held my hand and we walked (thank god) towards the crowd of people.

Time passed by in silence and anxiety until we reached the door. The sun was beginning to fall and it was nestled between the mountains. It was a beautiful orange sky and the green trees swayed gently. We had watched all the other Trainers walked side by side with their Pokemon. Mareep, Bulbasaur, Clefa, seeing all of these Pokemon gave me the chills.

We approached the air conditioned lab. "Well, well if it isn't the lovely couple!" Professor Echo looked beat. I glanced at the clock, it's already getting late. Twenty trainers doesn't sound much, until they all want a little chat session with the Professor. My feet were killing me. "Please have a seat," Professor always had this goofy grin. He was tall and dangerously skinny. Echo had an odd fashion of wearing his furry blue slippers around with his lab coat. Apparently he can't focus without his feet being cozy. Oh, and he's very clumsy. Just a warning.

"Got any Pikachu?" Marz asked with a sigh of relief from the line-waiting.

"Well as you may have heard, Pikachu have actually gone hiding. Ever since my Grandpa, Ash, retired, people from all over the world, even as far an Unova have come flocking into Kanto looking for those darn things. It was utter chaos I tell you, with Team Rocket in with the hunt. Hehe, the hunt, that's exactly was it was..." His voice trailed off as he sipped his coffee and stretched himself out on the couch opposite of us.

"So... what do you have?" I think Marz was worried at this point because he stared intently at the Professor.

"Well, you know we assign your Pokemon right? Rumors saying you can choose are false," He reached into his lab coat, coffee still on one hand. "Here ya go!" Professor tossed us each a Pokemon.

This was the moment of truth. I clicked to activate the Pokeball. I could feel my palms get warmer and a dry lump began to build up in my throat. My heart wasn't even pounding anymore (or so it felt). It just felt like my chest was filled with energy.

I lifted the Pokeball and the red beam of light had my heart soaring. This is my Pokemon. My partner. My new friend. I promise to care for it no matter what! The red beam began to take solid form. It was the color of dirt, it's an Eevee I know it!

"Oh my, a uh," I could hear him snickering. "That's one good looking Geodude!" Marz was curled up trying not to laugh. My heart did sink. It was a Geodude after all... I remember tripping over these things and getting the life knocked out of me. I'm over the fear of them, but still...

"Now now Marz, this is no ordinary Geodude," Professor Echo was trying to calm the situation down.

"Yeah, it's not even angry! Look at it, Geodude aren't suppose to be timid!" I looked at it. It didn't have it's guard up. Geodude are known for that... so why is my Geodude not energetic and hot tempered?

I felt a nudge on my arm. Professor was handing me a Pokedex:

#079 Geodude

When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway in the ground.

"I rigged your Pokedex just a bit Jay. The Pokedex will only provide info and gather data when you sync it to your Pokeballs. I know you want to be Pokemon Collector someday so I think this would give you an incentive," said the oh-so-thoughtful Professor.

"What do I get?" Marz had finished his laughing episode. He activated his Pokeball and summoned his partner.

And there it was... an Eevee... Just my luck right? I slaved over the Poke-test to get a hunk of rock and Marz didn't even dull his pencil in the test and he gets my dream Pokemon. This just isn't fair...

I didn't hear much of the conversation. I just sat down with Geodude at my lap and running my fingers across his fists. He was a really quiet one. Marz's Eevee is a girl. Quite an energetic one too.

After an hour of so I stood up."Hey, I'm gonna head home," I told Marz. I told Geodude to return; there's no way I'm carrying a forty pound Pokemon home.

"Alright, be careful it's dark," He had this merry grin on his face and kissed me on the cheek, too bad I can't feel the same about our special day. Marz stayed behind to chat it up with the Professor.

I told my parents I had a long day so they couldn't see my Pokemon. I did my bedtime rituals and headed to bed. My mind was in a daze. I didn't know if I should be happy that I worked so hard and today is just part one of my trainer initiation. Or disappointed because I didn't get an Eevee. This wasn't fair to Geodude, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to be my partner. I smiled weakly.

"Geodude, come out," I opened the Pokeball and Geodude was now lying beside me. It'll take time for the both of us to open up I'm sure, but for now I want to cherish my new friend.

Goodnight.


	2. Day 2

**Trainer Jay – Day 2**

Viridian City is always a peaceful town, as is the Viridian forest. Professor Echo summoned all the twenty eligible trainers to the edge of the forest for our last and final test.

"As you know, before you venture on your journey, one must have an agreeable partner. This is the last test before you earn the title "Trainer". Here's your challenge: catch a Pokemon!" I heard the low mumble of laughter surrounding me. People were already betting who was going to win first and it made me feel uneasy.

I turned to Marz as he said, "We'll split up. I know how much you like to catch. I'll only be slowing you down."

I simply nodded.

The trainers were lined up horizontally towards the forest. I felt the bugs in my stomach, what if I don't pass? We were all eager and the gun shot felt like it wouldn't come until Christmas.

BANG!

We sprinted as fast as we could into the green mossy forest. I lost track of Marz in the crowd when I realized, they were all going one direction! There would be no way I could catch any good ones. I saw a clearing to my right and I took my opportunity.

Geodude and I weren't really in a rush, the rules are trainers may take as long as they want to catch a Pokemon so long as the only Pokemon you have doesn't faint. I let him out to take a stroll with me, avoiding the tall grass. We talked for a bit and today's the first time Geodude laughed! It was something about two Professors walking into a Pokemon Center. We had really connected this time; the long stroll was worth it. The forest was beautiful, it was shining green and the air was so clear. The Butterfree were out of reach but so magnificent to look at when they flew across the trees. I didn't keep track of time so Geodude nudged me and pointed at the tall grass.

Now it was time for business, we saw many types of Pokemon in the tall grass, most of the Pokemon we encountered were bug types. I wanted to wait for that perfect Pokemon as my first catch. We never did see one, and every time I decided I wanted that Pokemon Geodude would land an overkill tackle. The end result was always the same and I could never find that one Pokemon that could stand against him. We ran into several Pidgeottos, and that's where Geodude gained most of his experience from. This went on for so long I think Geodude grew a power level _six _times. He learned a couple of new moves too, it was great and all but that wasn't what we were here for…

"Phew, let's rest for a bit ok?" I knew at this point we were lost. Geodude hasn't even broken a sweat (can rocks sweat?). Trainers would panic when they realized they're lost, but for some reason I felt safe with Geodude. I mean, you're supposed to feel safe but this one felt as if nothing could touch us.

It was about six and the stars started to emerge. Geodude was on my lap again and I played with his hands while we looked at the stars. All was peaceful until Geodude gave a low screech. We saw about five lights illuminate from inside the forest. The lights grew larger and larger until five men finally appeared.

"Well guys we found ourselves a trainer," this man had an apron and underneath all of that, hiking clothes. He looks a bit familiar, and then I realized he is the owner of the deli in Viridian.

"Congrats, aren't you excited?" another man spoke up although I couldn't make out his face behind his torch.

"I am, sir. I've been working hard-"

"Let me rephrase that, aren't you excited to be officially known as a criminal?" What's the deal with this guy?

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, trainers are nothing just trouble, you're the reason Oak was killed. Don't you morons get it? Pokemon are weapons and we're just being good citizens removing weapons from this forest," said the deli man.

"No they're not! They're friendly and kind, Geodude would never hurt anyone!"

"Says the trail of fainted Pokemon," they laughed.

"It's how we gain experience, and besides they're just fainted, they'll recover,"

"So that gives you the right to attack?" as they drew even closer, Geodude held his guard up. "Look, we'll make this easy kid, hand over your Pokemon and we might just leave you alone. Might, if you know what I'm saying boys?" This is no good. Instinct was banging me in the head yelling 'OK JAY TIME TO DEFEND, HELLO?'

A reflex in my throat welled up. "Geodude use Rock Throw!" He threw the rocks he had ejected out of his hands and hit all of the dark figures coming at us.

"That's it bitch!" In a rage the deli man began to sprint towards me. It all happened in a flash.

He tackled me on the ground and knocked the wind out of me. That moment was the worst feeling of helplessness and fear I ever felt. Before I knew it I was facing him. "You're gonna get it now!" He held his cleaver in the sky as my life flashed before my eyes.

A hard punch landed on his cheek. It wasn't mine, it was Geodude's. I heard a loud crack when the punch landed. Everything froze as we stared at the deli man. His face was evidently broken and was in a bloody mess. Did Geodude really do that in one punch…?

Seconds passed as we waited for a sign of life from him. We heard him cough then wheeze. What a relief… I regained footing and told Geodude to return, I didn't want him to be blamed for anything else.

"You'll be sorry you punk ass trainer!" They started at me again. I really needed to stop this deer-in-headlights thing. I couldn't use Geodude, what if he'd really kill someone this time? Closer and closer and I still couldn't move my legs.

"Pidgey use Gust!" a familiar voice commanded. I turned to see Marz accompanied by trainers. The men flew back a bit into Officer Jenny's truck. So much has happened is so little time I believe I fainted into Marz's arms.

I don't know when I woke up but I knew I was safe when I saw his face.

"Marz, why are people so – " My tears had choked me up before I could finish. He held me close and hushed me softly.

"Jay, do you remember what a trainer's duty is? It's to harmonize people and Pokemon. Some of us have strayed from tradition, and it's okay you know why? Because there are people like us who won't abandon Pokemon for anything. It's people like you and I who still want us all to get along, okay? It's our destiny," He really had a way of cheering me up.

"I want to change this world, Marz. I do, I really do. I wish people could see that the world isn't a big ball of lies and conceit…" I was sniffing to loud it was embarrassing.

"Well Jay, you just need a little patience to make history, so what do you say? Want to make some history together?" he grinned. I knew it. We had both set our minds into something and now nothing will ever stop us from striving. "Now go back to sleep," He kissed my forehead. He laid me down and I felt as if I was a feather floating peacefully down. I know what my destiny is now and tomorrow is when it starts.

Goodnight.


End file.
